Vérité altérée
by Alodis
Summary: Le cours des événements devait être modifié mais avec très grande précaution. Sinon les répercussions deviendraient incontrôlables... Mais les erreurs ne sont jamais loin, surtout quand il s'agit de dissimuler la vérité.


Auteur : £ly/ Alodis

Résumé : Vous l'avez lu je pense. Je peux pas vous dire plus.

Disclaimer : Les persos ne sont pas à moi, comme d'hab hein. Sauf ceux qui viennent de mon imagination et non de la série !

Bonne lecture !

* * *

Comme chaque jour à la même heure sauf contretemps, la chasseresse du Caméléon fermait sa porte à clé. Vérifiant au moins trois fois que ça soit le cas avant de se diriger vers sa voiture et de partir pour le Centre où une journée effroyablement longue l'attendait. Le Centre où rien n'avait changé…enfin presque. Une règle avait changée. Une règle entre elle et Lyle, son jumeau. Celui qui arrivait à mettre la main sur Jarod avant l'autre garderait sa tête….L'autre et bien….connaitrait sans doute un sort un peu moins agréable. Raines, leur « père » en avait le contrôle désormais puisque Parker avait sauté de l'avion avec les fameux rouleaux. Les rouleaux qui contenaient, si elle y croyait, des réponses à de nombreuses questions de longues dates. Rouleaux sur lesquels étaient inscrits son destin et celui de Jarod. Parker avait révélé avant de sauter que sa mort n'était cependant pas écrite mais que le nouvel héritage des Parker commencerait avec elle. Qu'avait-il voulu dire ? Et pourquoi sauter avec de si précieuses réponses ?

Le quotidien demeurait le même, avec la même question. « Des pistes sur Jarod ? ». La plupart du temps, Broots répondait par la négative à son grand regret. Malgré tout ce qui avait pu se passer sur Carthis, Jarod n'avait pas stoppé son petit jeu. Lui envoyer des paquets au Centre pour la mettre sur la piste d'autres secrets. Elle se demandait encore s'il n'y en avait pas un qui n'était pas aussi horrible que les précédents découverts. L'esprit remplit de question, elle ne remarqua pas le mouvement derrière sa maison… Deux personnes la regardaient s'éloigner rapidement avec un soulagement profond.

- J'ai cru qu'elle partirait jamais…soupira le jeune homme en se tournant vers sa sœur.

- Tu devrais savoir qu'il lui faut au moins une demi-heure pour se préparer lui fit remarquer la jeune fille en avançant vers le porche, son frère derrière elle.

Les deux grimpèrent les marches et s'arrêtèrent devant la porte. D'un commun accord, ils se mirent à chercher la clé de secours, planquée quelque part autour de la porte. Le jeune homme ne cessait de jeter des coups d'œil aux alentours, il n'avait pas envie de se faire attraper entrain d'entrer par effraction chez la jeune femme…encore moins se retrouver en face d'elle…du moins pour le moment. La jeune fille s'exclama. Elle venait de mettre la main sur la dite clé. Alors qu'elle la tournait dans la serrure, son frère émit quelques doutes.

- Dis moi encore pourquoi on fait ça.

- T'as peur ou quoi ? le charria sa sœur. Elle est partie. On risque rien.

- On devrait pas rentrer et fouiller. C'est pas bien Elena. Imagine s'ils nous tombent dessus…Si ELLE nous tombe dessus…

- Relax frérot, t'es bien trop stressé. On rentre, on regarde deux trois trucs importants et on ressort. Personne n'en saura rien. Toi et ta conscience, j'te jure marmonna Elena en tournant la poigné de la porte.

- Ouais ben, heureusement que j'en ai une parce que ton caractère irréfléchi nous a foutu plus d'une fois dans de sacrés problèmes j'te rappelle !

- Ho ça va railla t-elle en pénétrant dans la maison de Parker, son frère derrière elle.

Complètement ignorante que sa maison était visitée par des inconnus, la jeune femme faisait claquer ses talons sur le sol. Elle se dirigeait vers l'antre de Broots qui, à ne pas manquer, n'aurait pas de bonne nouvelle à lui annoncer. Elle se doutait bien que Sydney avait compris que les événements de Carthis avaient plus d'impacts sur elle qu'elle ne laissait voir mais il se taisait et intérieurement, elle en était ravie.

- Alors Broots ? fit-elle à l'attention de l'informaticien. L'homme sursauta, trop absorbé dans ses recherches, il ne l'avait pas entendu arriver.

- Melle Parker ! Vous m'avez fait peur ! Rien concernant Jarod. A croire qu'il veut nous écarter pour un moment commenta t-il.

- Si Lyle lui mets la main dessus avant nous, on peut adieu à nos têtes Broots.

- Je continue de creuser s'empressa t-il de dire Il tenait à la vie, surtout pour sa fille.

- Où est Freud ?

- Ho…il n'est pas encore là.

Intriguée de l'absence du psy, elle alla dans son bureau et se laissa tomber dans sa chaise. Encore une sacrée journée à tourner en rond. Soupirant, elle posa son regard sur la photo d'elle et son « père » enfin Mr Parker. Combien de temps faudrait-il encore pour que la vérité éclate enfin ?

Chez elle, Elena et son frère continuaient de fouiller. Peut-être tomberaient-ils sur des choses intéressantes…comme des dossiers ou mieux. La jeune fille parcourait la chambre tandis que son frère observait un peu partout dans la maison. Lorsqu'elle tomba sur le cadre à coté du lit, la curiosité s'empara d'elle et elle s'en saisit. Qui était cet homme ? Etrangement, la première chose qui lui sauta aux yeux fut la joie sur le visage de Parker. Elle appela son frère, peut-être que lui savait.

- Nathan ! Viens voir !

Le jeune homme rejoignit sa sœur et elle lui montra la photo. Tout comme elle, il la regarda pendant un instant.

- Tu sais qui c'est ?

- Jamais vu. Jamais entendu parler non plus. Pour qu'elle ait cette photo si près d'elle, c'est qu'il doit beaucoup compter remarqua Nathan en reposant le cadre. Ils ont l'air heureux.

- Et merde ! lâcha sa sœur. Rien que tout est déjà assez compliqué si en plus, on doit les séparer pour que tout rentre dans l'ordre, on a pas fini !

- Ce qui m'inquiète le plus, c'est pas si on doit le faire ou non. Contrairement à toi, la faire souffrir davantage me ferait sentir trop mal. Mais ça, ça n'a pas l'air de beaucoup te toucher répliqua Nathan avec un regard grave à sa sœur.

- Tu crois que j'ai envie qu'elle subisse ça ? ça ne m'enchante pas non plus de lui infliger un tel truc, mais tu sais comme moi qu'on a pas le choix. Rien ne doit se mettre en travers d'eux sinon toute l'histoire pourrait être altérée de façon irréversible…


End file.
